


Bending

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to New Hope.  This was written as a response to the following prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"></a><b>quote_inspired</b>:<br/>"If those were my last words, I can do better." (X-Files)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending

“Snape? What are _you_ doing here?”

He knew this was a bad idea. He should never have come. He’d never accepted invitations to Ministry balls before, and now he remembered why.

“Pardon me for inflicting you with my presence. Never meant to frighten off your many admirers.”

He sneered and turned to stalk away, but, to his dismay, Potter beat him to it. He clenched his fists. This wasn’t going how he’d planned at all. He really needed to learn to control his vitriolic reflexes if he was ever going to have a chance with the brat.

“Wait! Just… wait.”


End file.
